Rainstar's Memory
Omg guys! This is the 6,000 article on WFW! Yay! So this is Rainstar(from my rogue story) and his past. So enjoy, and leave your thoughts in the comments! Chapter 1 Rainkit felt air fly by his fur. His body bumped against something, and then everything was warm. Someone was whispering something. He blinked open his eyes. Rainkit was in the Dawnclan nursery. It was that dream again, he thought. His sister, Silverkit, was sleeping next to Sunfeather's belly. Her tail flicked in her sleep and then it was still. He dug his claws into Sunfeather's flank and tried to pull himself over her. "Rainkit!" she mewed. Rainkit's claws let loose and he slid off Sunfeather. His mother shifted postion and Silverkit started to whine. Rainkit loved his sister's silver-gray pelt. "Mom, can I go outside with Silverkit?" At the mention of her name Silverkit scrambled up, her blue eyes shining."Can we, Sunfeather?" she asked. Sunfeather sighed and repiled, "Yes, yes you can." Rainkit scrambled outside the Dawnclan nursery, Silverkit on his tail. They were so surprised at what they saw. In the center of the camp lay a pile of muddled grasses, maybe for where the fresh-kill pile was supposed to go. To the right of it lay a tree, whose roots spread over a rocky area. In front of it was a thornbush with a small opening. Rainkit ran over towards the thornbush and squeezed through the opening. Silverkit burst in beside him, her bright blue eyes even brighter with the sight of the new den. Warriors and apprentices together lifted their heads. Two cats stood up and walked over to the two kits. Rainkit felt his heart pound. Who were these cats? One of the cats that had stood up was a gray tom with brilliant stormy blue eyes. "Hello, Rainkit!" he meowed, bumping his head with Rainkit's. The other cat was a plump blue-grey shecat. She winced, staggering left and bumping into the tom, then leaning down to bump Silverkit. "OW!" yowled Silverkit when the shecat bumped her. Rainkit could tell that the blue-grey shecat had hit her hard by the sound of her yowl. It was enough to hear a rush of leaves crunching. Featherpool, the medicine cat, was here. "Greystorm, Bluefang!" he called when he got inside the den. Bluefang staggered more, her belly making her unbalenced and unstable. She bumped into Greystorm, who shrugged her off, then, although she didn't mean to, pinned Rainkit down under her belly when she collapsed. Silverkit gasped in shock and horror. Rainkit watched as her eyes darted from him to Bluefang, unable to beleive it. Rainkit felt his breath being cut off. He gssped for breath, trying to get a grip on the soft moss below his paws, trying to pull himself out from Bluefang's belly. Featherpool pulled Bluefang up by the scruff and set her to the side. He leaned down to Rainkit's side. "Are you okay?" he asked. But Rainkit did not reply. He closed his eyes and fell asleep. Chapter 2 Rainkit blinked open his eyes. He was in the medicine den.